Smoke
by Renn
Summary: And that damned smoke. He hated it already. It prickled his nose and got into his eyes. ShikaKiba [Asuma spoilers] Added an epilogue!
1. Smoke

**Smoke**

Weeell...another one from me. It's been awhile, I realize...well, basically, this fic contains slash (male/male lovin') and one huge spoiler about Asuma and his future. I'm aware that most of you most probably follow the manga - as do I - but I don't want to be held responsible if you don't but read on anyway, and I know how annoying it can be. So if you haven't read past chapter 328, then don't read if you don't want anything spoiled.

Still here? Cool! Okay...so most people, when they read that chapter, went 'aw, we had to wait so long to see him back in action just to see him die?'. Logical. But _I_ went 'aw, there _has_ to be a way I can use that for ShikaKiba material!'. I know, I'm deeply infected by the ShikaKiba virus. Woe is me.

Oh, and by the way (insert really shameless publicity), I wrote a short fic of how I'd see team 8 comforting Kurenai in this situation, so if you're interested...I'd love to know what people thought of it, too...

On another note, yes, I _had_ posted another version of this; but then one day later chapter 330 came out translated, and I felt that the fic could no longer really fit (yes, I _know_ that ShikaKiba doesn't fit, but please indulge in my fantasies) so I wrote a different version, gloomier than my usual stuff. If anyone'd like to read the 'happier' version, you only need to ask.

_Naruto_ and its characters, of course, don't belong to me.

* * *

Kiba smiled as he saw the other lying down in the grass. Right where he knew he'd be. Ha! Take that! He however stopped and frowned as he saw him. Was that...a cigarette between his lips?...he was only _acting _detached, of course. He looked so hurt.

So hurt, it hurt _him_.

Shaking his head, he stepped closer and plopped down next to him. "Hey..." He waited for an acknowledgement but as he got none went on. "I...figured you weren't gonna be there...so I stopped by to pay my respects, and here I am now...yours alone!" He said with a grin as he pointed to himself with his thumb.

But Shikamaru still kept gazing at the clouds.

Kiba sighed as he gazed at him sideways. Smoking. That was going to be hard bad habit to get rid of...He doubted the other even indulged in it because he liked it...most probably, once he'd found some sort of solace, he'd drop it on his own. Hopefully.

His frown deepening as Shikamaru still hadn't said one word to him or even looked at him, he did his best to ignore the hurt he felt at that. "Shika...I won't even bother offering you words of fake comfort. You must be tired of hearing them and I suck at it anyways..." And at subtlety, too, but the other had always said that he in fact quite liked it.

Supressing a small smile, he turned to him and, careful not to get his fingers burned, plucked the cigarette out of his lips, trying his best not to smell the horrid stink of the smoke. He then leaned down and placed his lips on his. He felt no response, but for once he was inclined to let it go. As he pulled back he stared directly into the other's eyes, making it impossible for the other to ingore him any longer.

Some time passed as he tried to convey what he meant with his eyes, but Shikamaru was still set on paying him no mind. Kiba's frown changed slightly, becoming more pained that annoyed. "I love you." He said, his heart feeling less heavy in his chest as that still drew a reaction out of the other. "So whatever you'll do, however you'll choose to live from now on...at least, please don't ever forget that. 'Cause I really do..." He admitted in a whisper.

Shikamaru held his gaze for a few moments more before looking away. "I know." And that was all he said before he reached for the cigarette that was still in the other's hand and put it back between his lips.

Kiba sighed once more at that but didn't try any more. He pulled back and simply sat next to him. Of course he could understand his pain...it hurt him so much to simply _see _him and Kurenai in such pain. So he could easily imagine what _he'd _feel at the loss of one of them.

But a part of him couldn't help but wonder if the other really did know...or if in fact, right now...he even cared. And that scared him and pained him much more that he ever thought it could.

...And that damned smoke...He hated it already.

It prickled his nose and got into his eyes.

**End**

Not so sure about the ending...maybe too abrupt, and definitely different from my usual stuff: no fluff! No Happy Ending! Arg! What has ever gotten into me! Hum...nevermind me...

Please let me know what you thought of it!


	2. Closure

**Smoke**

_Second part_

…Yes, I know…_me_, writing a second chap! Where has the world headed off to? Well, not so much a second chapter as another one-shot, really, but I felt that they were related. And I'm a sucker for happy endings.

Yet again, not mine. Please enjoy.

* * *

Kiba sighed loudly as he paced about the other's house. He had only come back from a mission nearly half-an-hour ago, but he had gone to wait for the him to come back immediately. And he had been waiting ever since, but there seemed to be no signs of Asuma's – now Kakashi's – team coming back. Akamaru growled softly, indicating he didn't like the long wait.

"I know, I know, neither do I…" Kiba commented absent-mindedly. He frowned as his nose picked up a familiar smell – albeit not the one he was hoping for – and he turned to meet the newcomer. "Shino. What brings you here?"

"…It's part of the teamwork to share your anxiousness." The young man replied evasively as he walked to stand next to him.

Kiba held back a grin and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's just a fancy way of saying that you're curious." He teased him, when he mentally thanked him.

Shino shrugged slightly and was silent for a few minutes before talking. "We should go to Kurenai. I would think…that he would go to her first, should he succeed." He admitted.

"It's _when he succeeds_, and not 'should he', you got that?" Kiba flared as he turned to glare at him.

Shino's frown deepened at that. Kiba was visibly edgy. He hated it when Kiba was edgy. He became considerately hard to live with. "Of course." He conceded. He then turned to walk away, purposefully staying silent. Because he knew that Kiba would have apologized for snapping at him otherwise, and he didn't want him to.

Kiba didn't budge for a short moment, and let a small smile replace his frown. He looked down as Akamaru nuzzled his hand, and he nodded as he walked after his friend, thanking him silently.

000

Shikamaru let out an exhausted sigh as he let himself fall down on his bed, his palms rubbing at his tired eyes.

Kiba frowned slightly from the door, not really sure what he should do. At least, the other was alright, and that was all that mattered, but…he didn't _look_ alright. Biting his lips, he took a few steps towards the bed and sat down on it, next to the other's sprawled body. He didn't say anything, he had no idea what to say anyway. He wanted to hear about the fight, but felt that maybe he shouldn't bring that up until the other did, so he stayed silent. And it was eating him up inside. He was an Inuzuka, damn it! He was not brought up to _be_ silent! He was loud, and brash, and anything _but_ silent! ...But somehow, along the years…Shikamaru had made him _considerate_.

Such a weird thing.

"Are you wounded?" He asked, because this silence was driving him mad and he figured that this was a _considerate_ enough question.

Shikamaru's only reply was to shake his head. "Tired," he corrected.

Kiba sighed once more and his frown deepened as he silently huffed. "I should let you rest then." He said as he moved to get up. The other's hand shot up to grab his wrist though and he looked down at him curiously.

"I'm back, Kiba." He said quietly as he looked up at him, visibly tired.

"I know…" The boy replied, smiling slightly in confusion.

Shikamaru shook his head and sat up to be on eye-level with him, before raising his hand from his wrist to his face. "No…I'm _back_, Kiba…" He repeated as he moved to kiss him softly.

"Oh…" Kiba understood against his lips. His smile widened genuinely, and he kissed him back warmly. "Welcome back. I've been waiting for you…" He whispered in his ear.

The Nara looked slightly thoughtful as he pushed him back on the bed. "I know…I'm glad you have." He said earnestly. He then laid down next to him, resting his head in the crook of his neck, smiling and closing his eyes contentedly as he felt the other embrace him. "Good to be back…" He commented lightly.

"Good to have you back." Kiba whispered in his hair as he held him close, trying to convey all his feelings through that embrace. He sniffed the air discretely a few times and smiled in satisfaction.

That horrid smell of smoke was gone.

Gone for good.

END

…let me know! Yes, an order! XP


End file.
